One Speedster, Two Speedster
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: A by chance meeting leads the Lab Rats and Team Flash on a new adventure with new friends. With two speedsters around this could get interesting.


_**Lab Rats & The Flash**_

People packed around the coffee shop. All of them trying to get their daily dose of a legal and treasured drug; Caffeine.

One woman sat alone at a table, not looking like she was in a hurry like everyone else. She took slow sips of her coffee as her eye remained on the _Davenport Industries_ tablet in her free hand.

Bree Davenport was in her mid-twenties now, a stunning young lady that would sometimes save the world with her brothers and train fellow bionic humans.

She liked to spend some mornings in simple coffee shops. Now that she no longer got recognized, her mornings were more peaceful on the mainland. It was a chance to start the day off nice before her chaotic life took charge.

Her brown eyes eagerly read an article about a new hero in Central City.

Davenport and the three original bionic humans (plus Leo) followed reports on the new heroes that popped up, wanting to know more about the brave people that stood up to fight for their cities. The Hood or Arrow, or whatever he wanted to call himself, was definitely an interest when he showed up.

His gray moral standing with those business owners made them keep a very close eye on him. The siblings were close to paying the vigilante a visit, but when he stopped killing people they decided to postpone the trip.

Besides, the Arrow worried about his city, they worried about the world.

Their attention was quickly split when the Particle Accelerator exploded and created Metahumans.

Along with Metahumans came a new hero they watched; The Flash.

While the bionic humans weren't too concerned with the Metahumans or the Flash, Bree kept a close eye on the fresh hero.

Now she wasn't too surprised to see someone else with superspeed, she _did_ teach classes on it to other bionics with _superspeed_ , but anything with superspeed involved always caught her interest. Like Chase when some new genius popped up or Adam when someone could lift over a hundred-pounds.

She wanted to learn more about the Flash's speed, it is very different yet so similar to her own.

Her brothers, adopted and not, often teased her whenever they caught Bree reading an article or watching a clip about the Flash. Saying she had some kind of crush on the fellow speedster. She always responded with an eyeroll and sometimes a retort, but otherwise ignored them.

In truth, Bree wanted to meet the Flash. Maybe even give him some pointers on how to use his speed.

While everyone else saw a blur of a red suit and yellow lightning, she had a trained eye.

Bree saw a man in a bright red suit with control over his speed, but doesn't know how to use it besides running fast, doing odd jobs quickly, and making alterations to whom he is fighting.

Despite what non-speed users think, their speed doesn't only stop at their hands or feet.

Bree can think as half the speed she runs, how else is she able to comprehend what's happening around her when she runs? It gives her a pretty bad headache when she is only using it internally and not externally though.

She took another sip of her cooling coffee as she started to read a Flash blog by an anonymous when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She gave a distracted greeting, still reading an article.

" _Are you still on the Mainland?"_

The brunette looked away from the tablet and raised an eyebrow at the question. "You can remotely track me and you start with that?"

" _I'll take that as a yes. Davenport wants you and I to check out S.T.A.R Labs' Particle Accelerator and make sure it won't accidently start up. Dr. Wells already knows we're coming,"_ Chase filled her in, with only slight attitude. " _You need to get back and get dressed."_

Bree was already slipping the tablet in her purse. "I'll get on the Hydro Loop and be at the Academy soon. See you."

" _Bye."_

The bionic woman quickly stood up and finished her coffee, throwing the cup away on her way out.

* * *

Bree stepped out of her capsule, now nicely dressed in her mission suit. She grabbed the com Mr. Davenport offer her and put it on her ear.

"Normally, I would just send Chase to check out the Accelerator," Mr. Davenport started as he sent the blueprints of the machine to said bionic's chip. "But I don't trust Wells as far as I could throw him, so Bree will watch his back."

"Got it," The two siblings nodded.

"Adam and Leo are on standby, but I doubt that we'll need to call them," Chase crossed his arms.

"We got this," Bree playfully nudged her little brother, earning a smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Harrison Wells rolled into the Cortex, where his two workers and very quick superhero were conversing.

"...and I was thinking we could see how high you can jump while superspeeding-"

"I'm afraid anything Flash-related will have to be put on hold for today," Wells cut Cisco Ramon off, rolling around the desk to face the three young adults.

"Why?" Barry Allen asked, eyes furrowed curiously.

"We have two visitors coming to inspect the Accelerator and make sure it won't activate by itself by accident," The crippled man rested his head on a fist. "Two bionic visitors."

"Bionic as in the bionic humans that go around stopping worldly disasters?" Caitlin's eyebrows shot up.

"That is correct, Dr. Snow."

"Dude!" Cisco grinned. "They're _so cool_! Their suits could use some work though."

"When are they going to be here?"

"Soon, if one of them have superspeed."

Barry's eyes widened. "They have superspeed?"

"A handful of them," Dr. Well's nodded. "Donald Davenport, the man that handles all the bionic humans, has a daughter with superspeed."

"I've read somewhere that Donald Davenport's three kids were the first bionic humans," Caitlin tilted her head in thought. "That they were genetically engineered."

"COOL!"

"If my secret identity wasn't so important, I would ask them to train me," Barry joked with a chuckle.

"In interesting idea."

A beep emanated from one of the computers. Cisco went over to it and read the screen. "They're here."

"Let us go greet our guest."

* * *

"Did we really have to take the long way?" Chase complained as they stood outside the entrance of S.T.A.R Labs.

"I have superspeed, there is no _long way_ ," Bree rolled her eyes. "Besides, traffic was bad."

The younger bionic sibling gave a nod in acceptance as a man in a wheelchair and three other people walked towards them. They recognized the man in the wheelchair as Dr. Harrison Wells.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R Labs, Bree and Chase Davenport," Dr. Wells held out a hand for them to shake. "These are my associates Cisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow, and Barry Allen."

"Thank you," Chase shook Dr. Wells' hand as Bree took the other three. "Now, please lead us to the Particle Accelerator so we can get out of your hair."

"Of course, right this way," The man turned his wheelchair around. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but one or two of my associates will be with you in the Accelerator."

Bree rolled her eyes. Scientist, always so protective of their work. At least he isn't yelling about how awesome he is.

"Of course."

While Chase and Dr. Wells were discussing how the bionic humans were going to inspect the Accelerator, Bree was looking around curiously.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" She turned to the cute lanky man, Barry Allen, who fell into a step next to her.

"Considering I've spent most of my life in a lab, this is pretty impressive."

Barry looked a bit confused. "Really?"

Bree hummed as she shrugged. "Being one of the first bionic humans and genetically engineered doesn't give you many places to be."

"That is so cool."

She chuckled, she has heard this from other nerds before. "Thank you."

Everyone filed into the elevator and the ride down was silent. It dinged and the doors opened.

"This is where you can conduct your inspection," Dr. Wells rolled out and everyone followed.

The area looked like it belonged in that one space show that Chase liked to make fun of. Star...Track? Or something. It must be the entrance to the giant machine.

"I'll leave you to it," Dr. Wells turned back towards the elevator, Dr. Snow following him.

It was just Cisco, Barry, and the two siblings.

"We'll just be over here," The two nerds stood to the side, out of the sibling's way.

Chase swung the duffel bag off his back and opened it. He pulled out a few chip-shaped objects and handed them to his sister. "I need one of these on either side of the door and one on the roof corners."

"Got it," Bree nodded. She walked to the Pipeline door and put one sensor on either side. Then she took a step back and looked up, mentally measuring how high the roof is.

"How is she-" Bree hyper-jumped and kneeled upside down on the roof. "Wow!" Cisco gasped. "That's awesome!"

The woman smirked as she set up the last two sensors, she jumped off and landed perfectly on her feet.

"The sensors scan send out signals that scan the Particle Accelerator and transfer the data to my tablet," Chase held up the _Davenport Industries_ device. "Where I'll read it over."

"How long will it be?" Barry asked.

"About a few minutes or an hour until they send the data."

There was a moment of awkward silence before a mischievous smirk appeared in Chase's face.

"Don't even think about it," Bree glared at her little brother, who gave her an innocent look.

"I just want to satisfy my own curiosity about the Flash, dear sister."

"Next time you want me to save you from Adam's Human Bullseye Bounce, remember this."

"So you want to know about the Flash?" Cisco chuckled as he shared an amused look with his friend. Even bionic humans can look up to heroes.

"Bree has a crush on him!"

"I'm just interested in a fellow speedster!" The bionic woman defended herself, crossing her arms as she sent her brother a glare.

"There isn't too much we can tell you about him that the News hasn't covered," Barry shrugged, playing an unknowing bystander.

"I want to learn more about his powers," Bree admitted, uncrossing her arms. "See how similar or different it is to mine."

"Got any theories?" Cisco curiously asked.

"I think he can think at superspeed," She shot off without hesitation. At the three interested looks she continued. "In order for us speedy people to comprehend what is happening while we're running we have to think just as fast."

Chase scrunched her eyebrows together in thought before nodding, turning back to the tablet. Cisco looked at Barry with a curious look, who shrugged.

"I'm also thinking that he would have to eat a lot of food. Since his speed is more biological it would feed off the energy he has, like extreme exercising. I don't have this problem because my speed comes from my chip, but if I use my bionics too much in one day I get as hungry as Adam."

There was silence as everyone stared at Bree in shock. She started to fidget nervously when the tablet let out a beep.

"Here's the data," Chase began to read whatever the sensors picked up. "Can you please collect the sensors, Bree?"

"Since you said please," She shrugged with a teasing smile. Just to show off she did it was her bionic speed and dropped them into the duffel bag.

"Thank you," Her little brother rolled his eyes. Bree gave him two thumbs up. He turned to Cisco and Barry. "There is no fear of it accidently activating."

The bionic siblings started packing as the two friends high-fived.

"It's awesome to meet bionic humans who've saved the world," Cisco shook their hands.

"You guys are pretty cool too," Bree chuckled as she shook Barry's hand.

"It was great to meet you," The Forensic Scientist smiled brightly.

They all walked outside the lab together and once outside the female bionic turned her back to her brother.

"Hop on, Chase," Bree motioned to her back. He climbed onto her back and wrapped his arm around her neck gently. She shifted and wrapped her arms around his legs. "You're getting heavy."

"Just go!"

With a laugh, Bree sped away in a streak of black and red.

"So cool!"

* * *

That night Bree was dozing off in her capsule. Adam, Chase, and Leo were playing a last minute game of cards before bed. She was just about to fall asleep when her brothers yelling snapped her awake.

"Hey!"

"Get away from her!

"Who are you?!"

Bree snapped her eyes open and looked in shock at what was in front of her.

Someone in a yellow version of the Flash costume, he was vibrating so his entire figure was a blur and his eyes glowed red.

Those glowing red eyes stared into her very being.

Bree ran out of her capsule at superspeed and tackled the Flash-knock off.

The fight was on.

To her brothers it must have looked like two blurs running around and sometimes colliding.

The yellow speedster threw a punch as he ran by her, Bree dodged to the left and retaliated with a kick. He sped away and she followed. The two speedsters stop near the kitchen counter and started traded blows with sped up fists. Bree deflected a punch with the back of her hand and punched him in the face with her other hand. She landed two blows to his chest before the tables turned.

Multiple sped up punches hit her chest and stomach, she flinched and started to curl into her injury. A right hook hit her cheek and a left hook hit the other one.

Is that blood she tasted?

The yellow speedster grabbed the front of her pajamas and threw her across the room. She cried out when her back hit the wall and groans as she fell onto the floor. In a flash of red lightning he was kneeling in front of her, a vibrating hand hovering over her chest.

She screamed when the hand went _through_ her chest and grabbed her heart.

" _Bree!_ "

"Stay away from my sister!"

The yellow speedster turned to look at her siblings just as a familiar bluewave of Adam's Blastwave attack hit him. He went flying away from Bree. The moment his hand let go of her heart and left her chest the bionic woman felt like she could finally breathe. She placed a hand on her chest and started taking deep breaths.

"Bree!" Chase kneeled by his older sister and helped her sit up.

"That's an odd experience," She gasped out as she leaned against her younger brother, hand still on her chest.

The bionic woman flicked her eyes to the yellow speedster, who was cornered by Leo and Adam. His glowing red eyes met her brown ones.

" _ **Next time."**_ His voice was gravelly and distorted. It sent chills down her spine. With those parting words he turned around and ran _through_ the wall, disappearing into the night.

The four bionic siblings were silent, staring at the wall as they slowly processed what just happened.

A yell ranged out as Douglas kicked open the Mentor Quarter's door, a large blaster in his hands. His eyes scanned the room as he took in the mess that the fight created.

"What the heck happened here?!"

Bree sighed and slumped in Chase's grip as he hugged her closer.

* * *

The bionic speedster groaned from her spot on the couch, stretched across it as Douglas scanned her with a device.

"Three of your ribs are bruised, so is your chest and stomach. He got your face pretty bad and you have a mild concussion. From what you all told me you got off lucky."

So that explained the pounding headache Bree had when the adrenaline faded from her system.

"You'll be fine, but you need to rest," Douglas told her as he set the scanning device on the coffee table.

"I could sleep for a week," Bree groaned as she shifted, wincing as her injuries flared up.

"We need to figure out what whoever that is wanted," Leo spoke up from where he was leaning on the back of the couch.

"He wanted Bree dead," Chase flinched at his own bluntness. "He only went after her and ran away when we intervened."

"He looked like a banana version of the Flash," Adam smiled goofily, at the strange looks from his family he raised his hands in defence. "It's just an observation."

"Do you think he might be connected to the Flash?" Douglas asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Chase scanned the faces of his family, noticing Bree's eyelids drooping. "We need to get in contact with the Flash."

* * *

 **This is considered a one-shot until I can sort through this thing called life.**


End file.
